Babysitting
by rd8425
Summary: After agreeting to babysit the Robert's twins on Halloween, Mac and Harm make a little wager. Who will win?


A/N - I wrote this story in October 2005 for one of Pixie's monthly challenges. It is one of the first stories I wrote and I hope you all enjoy it.

They don't belong to me, I'm just playing with them.

Title: Babysitting  
Author: RAD (RD)

"I cannot believe you agreed to to babysit Nicki and David on Halloween, Harm."

Mac couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

"Why Mac? What's so different about this day as opposed to any other time I've watched our godchildren?" Harm really had no idea what the big deal was, and Mac was going to sit back and enjoy herself. She had made the same mistake last year. She'd been back in DC visiting while Harm had some conferences to attend in London. Bud and Harriett needed someone to watch the twins while they took Jimmy and A.J. trick-or-treating. Mac thought it was a perfect opportunity to get to know her youngest godchildren a little better. Since moving to London, she and Harm hadn't had much contact with them.

That night was seared into her memory. The experience had nearly cured her of the desire to have children of her own. At least when she watched them last year, they both still fit in the playpen so they could be corralled in one place. Now the twins were two and a half, and even though she loved Harm with all her heart, she was looking forward to seeing him handle this.

"Mac? Come on, what's so different?" Harm asked a second time. Mac smiled and looked at him.

"One word Harm. CANDY." Harm looked at her like she'd grown another head.

"So?" he shrugged.

"Oh Harm Harm Harm." Mac was shaking her head. "You'll see." Mac was really enjoying this. Harm had always made everything seem so easy, and in truth, he did seem to have a way of making things work. But he had never taken care of two kids hopped up on chocolate before. That would be a challenge for anyone, even Harm. Since she was 8 months pregnant and somewhat high risk, she would spend the evening on the couch in the den, relaxing.

"What? You don't think I can handle two nearly three-year olds? I have at least three junior lawyers in my office that act like children all the time. How hard can this be? I mean, I do have some skills you know?"

"Oh, no doubt flyboy" she said while rubbing her stomach and giving him a cheeky smile.

"Other than the obvious, I mean," he grinned.

"Harm, this is going to be a challenge, even for someone of your obvious talents. You'll be begging for help before the night is over."

"Wanna bet?" Harm stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, his legs planted firmly apart in full challenge mode. It was a game they played often in their marriage, and both enjoyed it a lot. The bets were always small and "losing" involved doing special little things for each other, so really, both of them always won.

Mac looked up at him and smiled. "You're on Captain. If you make it through the night without asking for my help once, I'll change all of our baby's diapers for the first month after he's born. But, if you do ask for help, you get diaper duty for a month. Agreed?"

He held out his hand and they both shook. "Agreed" he said. This was going to be easy, he thought to himself.

"Come on then, we'd better get going. Bud and Harriet need to be at the party by 1700" Mac said as she pushed off the couch.

They arrived at the Robert's at 1645. Harm was barely through the door when AJ barreled into him. "Uncle Harm!!! Look at my costume. Isn't it cool? Hi Aunt Mac! Don't I make a great Spiderman? Look at my web shooter. Did you see the movie? It was so cool. I'm going to a costume party. It's better than trick-or-treating. That's for kids, like Jimmy. I'm too big to trick-or-treat. Oh, man, I need to get my mask. See ya." He turned and ran up the stairs. Harm looked at Mac, his eyes wide. "What in the world was that? I don't think he took a breath once!"

Yep, this is going to be good, Mac thought yet again. Harriet came out of the kitchen and hugged them both. "Oh you guys, I have missed you so much" she squealed. "Mac you are absolutely glowing. How do you feel?"

"Well, let's see. My back hurts, my ankles are swollen, I can't see my feet, and my bladder has shriveled to the size of a pea." Mac was grinning now. "And I have never felt better Harriet. We got our miracle and I'm enjoying every moment."

Harriet noticed that Mac and Harm had not let go of each other's hands since they walked in. Thank goodness they finally figured it out, she thought. She led them into the kitchen and offered Harm some coffee and Mac some juice poured from a pitcher labeled "witches brew". Mac raised her eyebrows at that. Harriet looked back at the pitcher and laughed. "It's for the boys. They love that kind of thing. We had spaghetti and eyeballs for dinner!!" Mac and Harm sat down at the table while Harriet continued to get some things ready for the party.

"I am so happy for the both of you. So have you decided on a name yet?" Just then, Bud walked into the kitchen. "Sir, Ma'am!! It's great to see you!" Harm stood up and shook Bud's hand. "Bud, if you keep calling me sir I won't watch the kids" he said with a grin.

"Sorry Si, uh Harm. You know it's a hard habit to break"

"That goes for me too Bud," Mac said. Bud leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, Mac. I figured you would be spending a quiet evening at the admiral's house. I didn't know you were going to watch the kids with Harm." Bud was a little concerned since Mac was so close to her due date. Pregnant women still made him nervous.

"Yeah Mac, are you sure you're up to this, especially after last year?" Harriet asked, looking slightly embarrassed.

Harm was watching the interchange and shot Mac a questioning look. "What exactly happened last year?" he asked, now feeling a bit uneasy.

Mac just smiled and turned to Harriet. "You don't need to worry about me. I am just along for the ride. With the admiral in Italy, Harm didn't want me staying at the house alone, so I'm here, but I'm not here. I plan to sit quietly on the couch, in the den and read a book. Harm here, is the um, babysitter for the evening" she glanced at him and gave him another sweet smile.

"Maaaac? Come on, tell me what happened last year."

"It was nothing really. Just a small fire and a little smoke." Mac said.

"And 2 fire trucks" added Bud.

"And 3 police cars" finished Harriet.

"It was a lot of over-reaction Harm. Nothing to worry about. Besides, the twins didn't know any better. I'm sure you'll be fine." Mac was giggling again.

"Don't worry Harm. I've hidden all the matches" assured Harriet.

"And they know 911 is only for emergencies" Bud smiled.

"Oh, Bud, we need to get going. We told the Anderson's that AJ would be there by 1700."

"Ok honey. I'll just go make sure Jimmy has his whole costume on."

Harm and Mac shared a look.

Bud caught the look and explained. "For some reason, he likes the top half but not the bottom."

"What is he going as?" asked Mac.

"Batman."

"Oh" Harm said knowingly.

Mac still didn't understand. "What's wrong with the bottom half?"

"They are tights" answered Bud.

"Oh." Now she got it.

Bud went up the stairs to get Jimmy and Harriet went to get the twins. A minute later her shriek could be heard down the block. "Oh I can't believe you two did that!!" She ushered them into the kitchen, both covered in mud from head to toe. Mac laughed, Harm gasped. "Well I can't go now. Just look at this mess," Harriet exclaimed.

Harm looked over at Mac and remembered their bet. "Harriet, don't be silly. I will get them cleaned up. You two go and have a good time. Don't worry about a thing."

"Are you sure Harm?" Harriet was delighted at the prospect of not having to deal with this mess, but didn't want to seem too eager.

"I'm positive Harriet. I have done this before you know."

"Thanks Harm. I really do appreciate this. So ok, they have already had dinner, and we took them trick-or-treating in the neighborhood before you came. We told them if they behave, they can help pass out candy."

At the mention of candy, both twins started jumping up and down shouting in unison, "candy, candy, want candy, can we haff some mommy?"

"I think you two have had enough candy for now. Uncle Harm is going to take you upstairs and get you cleaned up, now scoot!!"

Harm marched the kids upstairs. They were still chanting for candy.

Mac sighed contentedly and stood up. She and Harriet walked to the den.

"Ok Mac, you just make yourself comfy in here. Do you need a blanket or anything?" Harriet asked.

"Yeah, I probably should get one now. I think Harm will have his hands too full to wait on me this evening." They both laughed.

While Mac took off her shoes and got comfortable, Harriet got a blanket out of the hall closet for her.

Bud walked into the den with Jimmy in tow. "Jimmy wanted Aunt Mac to see his costume."

"Oh Jimmy, you make a very handsome Batman" Mac motioned for him to come stand in front of her.

"The tights make me look like a girl Aunt Mac." Jimmy was clearly not happy.

"Sweetie, did you think Batman looked like a girl in the movie?" Mac asked.

"No." Jimmy had his head down while he toed the carpet with his boot.

"I think you look exactly like Batman did in the movies." Mac told him.

His eyes lit up and he gave Mac a hug. "Really?" he asked.

"Really. Would I pull your leg?"

Thanks Aunt Mac." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, then turned headed out of the den. "Come on Mom and Dad, don't wanna be late!!"

"I guess that's our cue honey." Harriet smiled and led Bud out of the den.

"We're leaving now Harm," Harriet shouted up the stairs.

"Ok. You guys have a good time and don't worry about a thing. The kids will be just fine."

"Mac has the number to our cell phones. We should be back by 2000. Call if you need anything."

"Thanks. Now go already!!"

Harm had gotten both kids in the tub and had managed to get most of the mud off of them. By the time he was done, his shirt was soaked, so he took it off and borrowed one of Bud's t-shirts.

"I wanna costume on Unca Hawm," Nicki was pulling him towards her bedroom.

"Ok sweetie, but your witch costume has mud on it. Do you have another one?"

She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and her bottom lip started to quiver. "Noooo."

"Oh, sweetie, please don't cry. We'll find something." Please let there be something in her closet, please. He repeated this over and over in his head. He opened her closet and looked around. He found some tights and a tu-tu. Aha!!! "How would you like to be a princess?"

Nicki jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "Pwincess, pwincess, yay pwincess."

Harm laughed and proceeded to get her dressed in the tights top and tu-tu.

"I need a hat Unca Hawm. An a wand too."

"Why yes you do don't you. Let's see." He rummaged around a bit more and found a tiara and put in on her head. "Ok, let's see about making you a wand." He turned around to lead her out of the room and saw David standing in the doorway. "Can I haff a costume too Unca Hawm?" Oh boy, he thought. This might be a little bit harder. He led both the kids into Jimmy and David's room. "Let's just see what we can put together for you little man." He got a pair of Jimmy's pants out and put those on David. Then he put a pair of boots on him and tucked the pants into the boots. An over sized shirt tucked into the pants, a handkerchief used as a belt, and a vest over the shirt completed the look. Another handkerchief was wrapped around his head. Then Harm led David into the bathroom and proceeded to draw a mustache and beard on his face with Halloween paint. Next he painted a little black around one eye and fashioned scars on David's forehead and cheek.

He found some costume jewelry in a drawer and put that around David's neck. Perfect.

"Har matey. Ye looks like a pretty fair pirate ta me!" Harm turned David so he could see himself in the mirror. David screamed in delight and ran out of the bathroom shouting "Har matey. I'm a piwate."

"I'm a pwincess, I'm a pwincess!"

"I'm a piwate, I'm a piwate!"

Both kids were holding hands and jumping up and down in a circle.

"Ok you two." Harm chuckled. "Let's go back downstairs." He carried his wet shirt down to the dryer and put it inside. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. "Hey guys, do you want to help Uncle Harm hand out some candy?"

"Candy, candy we want candy!!!"

"Sorry guys, this candy is for the trick-or-treaters. Let's see who's at the door ok?" As soon as the twins saw the wolfman and Frankenstein at their door, they both screamed and ran away to hide. For the next 45 minutes, Harm spent his time answering the door, finding the twins and making Nicki's wand. He finally got them to sit still for a little bit when "It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown" came on tv. When it was over, David wanted to know what a "Jack-o-Lantern" was. Harm explained that it was just another name for a carved pumpkin. They both started jumping up and down again yelling "punkins, punkins, we want punkins." Nicki jumped into Harm's lap, nearly rendering him incapable of ever fathering another child. When he groaned - loudly, Nicki looked up at him and her lip started to quiver again. "Ine sowwy Unca Hawm. Are you mad to me?"

"No sweetie. I'm not mad at you, but you have to be careful ok?"

"Kay." He stood up – slowly - and set her down on the floor. "Can we do a punkin Unca Hawm, can we?"

"Sure sweetie. You guys go get some newspaper and put it on the dining room table ok?" Harm found some paper and crayons and had the twins draw pumpkin faces while he carved out the real thing. Everything was going great until he realized that Nicki was no longer sitting on the floor with David. "David, where's Nicki?"

"I on't know. Ine dwawin." He had practically filled the entire sheet of paper with orange.

"I can see that buddy." Harm couldn't help but chuckle. "Now you sit there and finish your picture while I see where your sister went ok?"

"Kay Unca Hawm."

Harm once again started looking for Nicki. He checked every spot she'd hidden in when running from the trick-or-treaters and was about to start panicking a little when he heard her voice in the den. He peeked around the corner and saw Nicki snuggled up under the blanket with Mac, showing off her drawing. He just stood there for a moment, enjoying the vision before him. Mac looked so natural with kids.

"There you are young lady!! I have been looking all over for you. You know you aren't supposed to be in here." Harm was trying to use his best stern voice, but he wasn't succeeding. Nicki just looked up at him and batted her eyes. How young do they learn that stuff he wondered?

"I was jus showin Aunt Mac my piture Unca Hawm. Ine sowwy." And there went the lower lip again. How does Bud do it? He needed to head this off. He bent down and scooped her off the couch. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and sniffled.

"It's ok sweetie. You just need to tell me where you are going ok? Your Uncle Harm was worried."

Mac was watching the interchange and marveled at how something so small could wrap something so big around her little finger – so fast!! She smiled at the thought of Harm with their child. "Here sweetie. You don't want to forget your lovely picture." Nicki raised her head and smiled. "It's for you Aunt Mac."

"Oh, thank you Nicki. I love it."

"Ok Munchkin. Let's go see the pumpkin and find out what your brother is up to." Nicki started clapping again. Harm set her down and they went back into the dining room. Nicki ran to the table and started oohing and ahhing over the carved pumpkin. David was sitting under the table trying to hide something. "Hey buddy, what are you doing under there?" Harm asked as he bent down to get a better look.

"Numfing" came the garbled response. It was then that Harm noticed all the empty candy wrappers surrounding the little monster. "You come out of there right now young man!!" David scooted out from under the table, his mouth and hands covered in chocolate. "Just what do you have to say for yourself?" Harm was trying to keep a straight face.

David looked up at him and then ran. Harm was momentarily surprised, then found his voice. "Don't you dare run from me little man. Stop right now." But David had other ideas. This was fun. He was playin whiff Unca Harm. Harm chased him around for about 15 minutes before David suddenly just stopped. Harm caught up to him and was about to say something when David gave him a strange look and promptly threw up all over the floor. Then he started to cry. His crying started Nicki crying and Harm wasn't quite sure what to do.

Mac heard the commotion and came out to see what was going on. Harm was trying to get David upstairs and Nicki was holding onto his leg, sobbing.

"Harm, what's going on?" Mac asked as she pried Nicki off his leg. David looked positively green and she grabbed the nearest container just in time. Getting sick again just caused him to cry even more, which caused Nicki to cry even louder.

"One word Mac. CANDY." Harm groaned as he carried David upstairs to get him cleaned up and into bed. Mac in the meantime got Nicki calmed down enough to get her into her pajamas. Half an hour later, both kids were tucked into bed, the chocolate hand prints were washed off of every surface David had touched and the floor was cleaned up. Harm and Mac sat on the couch, holding hands.

"That was the longest 3 hours of my life. How does Harriet do it with four?" Harm was leaning back on the couch with his eyes closed.

"I thought the same thing last year," Mac said. "But I think it's always different when they are your own." They both just sat there for a while.

"You know Harm, I ended up helping you tonight, so technically that means I won the bet." she looked at him, a challenging gleem in her eyes.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Technically, yes, but since I never, "begged for help" as stipulated in our bet, then I'm afraid you counselor, are wrong. It is I who won the bet. And don't think that look can can intimidate me!!" Harm smiled.

"Uh, Harm? I uh, think we are going to have to work out who won this little bet later."

"Why's that honey?" Harm's eyes were closed so he didn't see the look on her face.

"Because. My water just broke."

The End.


End file.
